A Smartphone is an electronic mobile device that combines the functionality of a mobile phone with a personal digital assistant (PDA) or other information appliance. Smartphones today have more computing, storage, and connectivity capacity than PCs did ten years ago, yet they provide very limited interfaces with their users and the physical world.